Past and Future Collide
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: zuko and katara had been forced to separate. they had done what everyone wanted them to do. now, fate wants them together. things will happen, and they will be powerless to stop. this is their journet. rated t for safety.
1. Memories

_**A/N: I think that this is going to be a sad story. I don't know yet. This is only my second Avatar: Last Airbender story. Please read and review.**_

_**I love reviews. I really do!**_

Memories

Zuko stood at the edge of the courtyard that he had spent his childhood in. it was his mother's private garden. He had fond memories of running around and getting dirty. She would always laugh and he would smile. He did anything to make her laugh. But, those days were over.

He sighed and sat down on a bench that was located under one of the huge willow trees. He put his hands on his forehead and rubbed his forehead against his palms. He was swamped with work, and the only alone time he would get was when he escaped into this garden.

"You shouldn't be out here," Mai called out in her monotone. Zuko laughed silently and groaned silently at the same time. All she did was be monotone. She never got angry or happy. She was emotionless, even in bed. But, he had proposed, so he was obligated to marry her. He didn't want to some days, but his people would want him too. His mother had once told him that he would understand why she easily bent to the will of the people. She said that once he took the throne, he would understand.

Boy did he ever.

Katara sat on a beach overlooking the ocean. She was on one of the islands with Aang because he was approaching some of the smaller villages to rile them up for something. He was doing Avatar work more than anything else. She moved her hand and some of the water started dancing. She laughed to herself.

Everything had changed in the last year. Sokka had his heart broken by Suki. She left him for a Fire Nation soldier. So, Sokka returned to the North Pole. He had needed time to think, he'd said. That had been six months ago. Today, he only sent letters. He was in one of his isolating moods. He just closed up. Katara sighed and wondered what Zuko was up too. He was busy with Fire Lord duties, and he hadn't written either. Well, their last meeting hadn't gone well.

"_So, you're going with him," he said with a frown. Katara had looked at him and nodded. _

"_He needs me, Zuko," she said. Zuko shook his head and just looked out into the city. He suddenly got a grin._

"_You're not leaving until tomorrow, right?" he asked her. Katara nodded. He smiled and took her hand. He pulled her all the way to the lower parts of the city. They entered a dimly lit restaurant._

"_Uncle and I always came here when we didn't have work," he said. He brought her to a table and sat her down. He helped himself to some menus and began humming._

"_Zuko, what are we doing here?" Katara asked him. He grinned._

"_We are forgetting about reality and just having this moment. This moment is ours, no one else's," he said with determination._

"_Zuko, we would never work," Katara said. He shook his head._

"_We're only going to have this night because it is all we have," he said solemnly. He gazed around the restaurant. Tables were scattered everywhere. A waitress was coming up to them from the kitchen in the back. She had long brown hair and swaying hips. She was looking for a man tonight._

"_What can I get you?" she asked. Zuko ordered a salad and Katara ordered a fish dish. The waitress nodded and gave Zuko a long and penetrating look. He returned it with one of his glares. She got the message and left in a hurry._

"_Poor girl," Katara said. Zuko laughed at her. They didn't talk again until they had paid for the check._

"_Where to now?" Katara asked. It was getting later in the night, and sunrise was right around the corner. Zuko held his hand out to her. She placed hers in his without a second thought. He led her to a courtyard and she sat down. He lies down and put his head on her lap. She started playing with his hair._

"_It's like baby's hair," she said. Zuko laughed and his chest shook from the silent chuckles. Katara grew serious. "When we were in that prison cell, this was all I thought about." _

"_What I thought about was something you would never forget," Zuko retorted. Katara playfully slapped him. He grinned up at her. "You know, I think I started to fall in love with you when I had your grandmother's necklace. You became an obsession. I started thinking about you more than I did Aang. You were one of the biggest reasons why I had such a conflict within myself… you were one of the reasons that made me continue to follow the avatar._

"_With my father, it was always getting my honor back. With you, it was always to earn your respect. You never looked at me the way you did with Aang until I helped you track down your mother's murderer. Even then, I felt like shit because I had to go and do things I normally didn't do to get your attention. After that, your attention was always on Aang," he said in a jealous tone. She snorted._

"_When you two were working out, I was looking at you," she said blushing. He laughed. They stayed there the rest of the night and just talked._

_When the sunrise came, neither of them said a word and went back to their own worlds. They never looked back._

Katara sighed. She started fettling with a large leather wristband on her right wrist. She was thinking about that night a lot now. It was the perfect night. They hadn't kissed, or anything, but it was an intimate night. Nothing had ever worked out so well. He had given her the one thing that she had needed. When they got back to everyone, his face never showed a thing. He had turned back into the king that he had been raised to be. She had turned back into the diplomat that she had learned to be. Everything had gone back in place.

They'd parted ways the following day. He had smiled and nodded his head. He hadn't looked back at her.

One tear escaped down Katara's cheek. She had promised herself to never think of that night again, but here she was, thinking about it.

Zuko sighed as he went into the council room. All the councilors do is argue over who got the most land. None of them understood that the land belonged to the citizens of the Fire Nation. Now that they had a say, the council thought that they had all the power. What a bunch of ninnies.

But, he had other things to worry about than a group of greedy old timers. He was getting married within a month. Everything was coming in together. He hummed to himself as he felt a necklace that he always kept in his pocket.

"_Keep it with you… I'll keep this with me," Katara had said as she took the leather band that he always kept around his right wrist. She put it on her right wrist and tied her necklace around his finger. She tied it so tightly that it looked like a ring. He smiled and hugged her._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you, too," she whispered back._

But, they hadn't stayed together. When morning had come, they had separated ways. Now, he was days away from marrying his fiancée. Nothing could stop that, or so he thought.

They were in the private chapel, three days later. They were about to exchange wedding vows when someone shouted from the back, "Stop this now!"

Zuko's mouth stopped forming the words. He turned his head to see who had entered the chapel. A man who looked like a hermit came up to them, but that annoying voice was the same.

Sokka had grown both his beard and hair out. His hair was down to about his shoulders and his beard was near mid-chest. He had raggy clothes and had dirt on him from head to toe. He wasn't wearing any shoes and had a walking stick.

"Who is this?" Mai asked in her usual monotone. Zuko sighed and stepped down from the platform. He went to Sokka. Sokka just stood there with his arms crossed. Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go and talk about this," he said. Mai called out to him. He turned and just smiled. "We can always get married another day."

"Or not at all," Sokka muttered under his breath. Zuko led him out of the chapel. They went down a long hallway and got to Zuko's private chambers. Zuko sighed and sat down in one of the chairs near the balcony.

"What brings you here, Sokka?" he asked.

_**A/N: well, that's the end of the first chapter. I had originally wanted to make this a one-shot, but I want to have fun with this piece. Review and tell me what you think so far. All reviews are welcome and much appreciated.**_

_**Until next time**__!_


	2. Feelings

_**A/N: thank you for all of the reviews!!!**_

_**I love reviews, and I took in all of your suggestions. **_

_**A couple of things are going to happen:**_

_**Zuko and Sokka aren't going to be in this chapter. They will be mentioned, though. This is going to be Katara's point of view. She's going to explain what's been going on with her and Aang. **_

_**Ursa might come into this story. I haven't decided yet. If she does, she will find Zuko, not the other way around. Because, in my point of view, it's never the child that finds the parent, it's the parent that finds the child because of their parental instincts. But, anyways…**_

_**Katara will have the spotlight this chapter. And well, while I'm contemplating on what's going to happen with Sokka and Zuko, here you go!**_

Pain

Katara got up from watching the waves and began walking down the beach. She loved walking down the beach because she could walk on the water. She started humming as she let herself go to the rhythm of nature. She closed her eyes and let her basic waterbender take over. She felt the tide go in and out. She felt the water in a stream near the village that she and Aang were staying. She even felt a current as far away as the Fire Nation. The one that secretly ran under the palace. The one that Zuko had let her know about, just in case she needed to waterbend in an emergency and had no water of her own.

She felt footsteps near the water and stopped walking. She opened her eyes. She turned toward Aang. He grinned his usual happy grin. She came over and patted his bald head. He had continued to shave, in order to respect his people. She winced as he brought a hand to her right hip.

She had never told him that in her fight with Aula, she had been burned on that hip. It still hurt her, even after being healed at the North Pole. She shook her pain off and smiled at him.

"Business is done," Aang said. Katara nodded. She looked out toward the sea.

"Where do we head next?" she asked him. He grinned.

"The Earth Kingdom… we go to Ba Sing Se," Aang said happily. Katara nodded and went down to the tide level. She looked back, but Aang was already gone. He was doing a lot of that these days. Every single day, he would come down and talk to her, and then he would leave mysteriously. She never had the strength to wonder where he went because she never had the drive to find out.  
Katara didn't care. They had until tomorrow on this small island. She would swim until she had to do something else.

Katara swam until nightfall. It was a very long time considering that she started at noontime. She sighed and started leaving the water. Aang would wonder if she was safe or not, so she had to get back. She shook all of the water from her body, drying instantly. She fingered the leather wristband and sighed.

Three years… three long years and she couldn't believe that it passed so fast.

Not that she hadn't thought of him… but it was one of the things that she suppressed until she was alone and could think to herself.

After they had all separated, she and Aang immediately went to Kyoshi Island. Sokka and Suki were destined to marry until one event changed everything. Sokka never said anything about it, so no one knew what it was, but he did say, "I'm done. She's free, like she wanted to be."

He left and never looked back. The last that Katara had heard about him was that he was in the North Pole living off of fish and his own means. The Northern Water Tribe looked out for him, but they let him keep to himself. He would never wander into the village unless he absolutely needed to. He never had contact with the outside world unless he had dire need. But, that had always been Sokka.

Katara came into the village and came to the huge campfire. This village had its town meeting at this huge campfire. There were benches all around a huge fireplace. There were at least ten benches, the fireplace was that huge. She looked for Aang, and found him surrounded by a huddle of women. That didn't surprise her. Every woman wanted to sleep with the Avatar. Since her and Aang's relationship was not known, they threw themselves at him willingly. She had some suspicions that he answered some of them because he was lonely. She wouldn't sleep with him. She had made that clear in Ba Sing Se two years ago. She had never wanted a relationship with him that way, but had stayed with him to make him happy. He never knew that because she never told him. But, that was all right. She would stay with him as long as she had too.

"Did you hear?" one of the town gossips said to another.

"Did I hear what?" the other asked. Katara sat down right next to them, pretending to watch the fire.

"The Fire Lord walked out on his fiancée! He saw an old friend in the chapel and walked out! He just walked out!"

"That's it?"

"No… there were other rumors that she was seeking a lover. He hasn't touched her in a year. He's been too consumed with work!"

Katara gasped at that. She looked into the fire deeply. The flames started dancing and the entranced her. She fell into a daze. Then, her vision came.

_A woman in white stood with her back to Katara. She had a hand on a weeping willow. The hand was tanned. The woman started humming in a low tone. The willow's leaves started dancing. She laughed and they began swaying in every different direction._

"_You can approach me, child," she called out in a low melodious voice. She turned. Katara looked into deep green eyes. The woman had black hair, but it was the green eyes that held Katara. She smiled a friendly and familiar smile. _

"_You have questions, no doubt," she said. She motioned at a bench that mysteriously appeared. She sat down fluidly and she motioned for Katara to do the same. Katara stood still. The woman sighed and nodded._

"_All right, that will do for now," she said. She smiled at the tree. Then, she turned toward Katara with a serious expression. "I am here to tell you that your path with the Avatar is over."_

"_Aang and I are in love," Katara argued. The woman sighed._

"_He is in love with you. You are not in love with him. That is why you keep the wristband on your right wrist. You are always thinking of him," the woman stated simply. Katara flushed. "The reason why I know this is because I went through it when I was alive. Wait, I still am alive, I am just sleeping at the moment." She laughed. "I am called Halima, if you were wondering."_

"_What do you want with me?" Katara demanded. Halima laughed._

"_Not me, dear, but they," Halima laughed. "I will see you again, soon."_

Katara came to and she was passed out on the ground. She was in a daze, but all she could do is think about that vision and that strange woman.

_**A/N: Halima is my character, if you were wondering. She fits into the later plot, and is a major character later. But, what did you think of this one? Remember, the first five chapters, at least I hope, will set up the plot. The plot is still in process, but is open to any ideas. Please review, and thanks to all of those who reviewed!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	3. Settings

_**A/N: Third chapter already. Well, I guess I'm going to go straight to writing.**_

Stalling

Zuko showed Sokka a chair and sat down in the one across from him. He untied his formal robe and it draped off. Under it was very informal clothes that a peasant would wear. Zuko wore them every day because of his link to the one across the world. Hidden beneath the last shirt layer was a very precious necklace that had been expanded to hang to the middle of his chest. No one wondered what it was because they couldn't see the stone.

"How long have you been wearing her necklace?" Sokka asked abruptly. Zuko froze and just looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. Sokka sighed and fingered his massively long beard.

"What I mean is: when did she give you our grandmother's betrothal necklace? How long has she been wearing your gray wristband?" he said slowly. Zuko just looked at him. He considered lying to Sokka for only a second. If he lied to Sokka, then he would lose his friend's respect. He needed all the support he could get right now because of the stress of his throne.

"Since the night we parted," he said without flinching. Sokka nodded and continued to stroke his beard.

"Yet you wanted to marry another woman. That is seriously ill thought of you," he said. Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

"What happened with you and Suki?" he asked. He asked the question no one else would dare ask. Sokka just looked at him and frowned.

"Suki didn't want to settle down, so I didn't force her. I could never force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. Besides, I've been looking at the moon a lot recently," he said honestly. He didn't get into the details, but it was the most he had talked about the incident. Soon, after everything was settled, he would reveal his secret. But, he had to ensure other people's happiness first.

Zuko abruptly got up. He started pacing, and then turned back to Sokka.

"I need a general I can trust. You aren't doing anything for a while, are you?" he asked. Sokka looked at him and grinned. "I need a tactician who I can trust. Just in case there are rebellions. I need a close officer that won't betray me." Sokka gave him a salute.

"You've got yourself a tactician," he said. They shook hands on it.

"But Sokka…" Zuko began.

"Yes?"

"You need a bath and a shave," Zuko said. Sokka swatted him.

Katara breathed in the clean air. She hadn't gone with Aang to the city. She had said that she was going to see Zuko. Just to check on him, she'd said. She had wanted a break from everything anyway. Everything had become to busy for her. She barely had time to think. She couldn't stand it.

So, she was on a boat going to the Fire Nation. Straight to the capital, to be exact. She didn't know what she would see, but she was going to go with the tide instead of fighting it.

Katara sighed and just watched the water play with the boat.

"What's a water tribe doing here?" someone whispered. Katara pretended not to listen.

"Leave them alone," a female voice said. "She probably wants a new beginning. After all, the war is over."

Katara sighed and looked over at the islands coming up. This boat was just a ferry ride. The island that she and Aang had been on was one of the smaller islands that used the ferry to go to the capital. Aang was appealing to the smaller villages in order to have them remain faithful to whatever government they wanted to be under. Most of them wanted to be under the Earth Kingdom. That was the reason why Aang had gone to see the Earth King. But, something wasn't quite fitting with that reasoning. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was going to go wrong. She just didn't know what.

Zuko laid all of the information in front of Sokka. He hadn't bathed yet because Zuko had stated a matter of great importance. The files were sitting right in front of Sokka.

"He can't mean to do this," Sokka said. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know, but if the Earth Kingdom gets all of this land under their control, then the Fire Nation is done for," he said. Sokka nodded and studied the documents.

"The smaller islands will most definitely go to the Earth King. They love the whole democracy thing. But, the bigger islands will probably stay with you. They have been loyal subjects for a very long time to your nation," Sokka said. Zuko's brow burrowed in worry.

"I don't know how to approach this. If I start arming up, then that would mean I'm planning war. If I disarm, then I leave my people in danger," Zuko said. Sokka looked at him and grinned widely.

"All you have to do is pretend that you are disassembling, but you won't be really. What's the one thing in this world that people love more than food?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded and caught on.

"A festival," he said. Sokka nodded and got up to take his bath. Zuko rang for his council. He dressed and went down to the hall.

"Fire Lord," someone said. Zuko nodded gracefully and headed down to the hall. Everyone bowed when they saw him and he waved or nodded. He finally reached his council chamber. He opened the doors himself and came marching down the isle. He then went to stand at the head of the table.

"Highness," all of the members said. None got up because Zuko had made it known that he would be treated just like the rest of them. That had stunned the lords. Most gave him there respect because he was the exact opposite of his father. He would actually listen to the cries of the people, instead of ignoring them. His people came first, not war. That was a huge difference. Zuko pretended not to notice their gasps of confusion when he stated new policies.

So far, he had set up a huge library and school for people who wanted to get educated further in all subjects, even those that were not in the Fire Nation. That had created many more jobs than he had anticipated, but it brought prosperity to the nation.

He had set up a place where people could go when they became sick. There were officials from the palace in every town or village who were trained for that sort of thing. They were helping people who couldn't afford the expensive physicians.

"Look, we have a problem," he said. They all looked at him. All of the council members were at least twice his age, but he commanded them when he needed to. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There are rumors that a rebellious force is forming in the southern islands. I have no idea what's going on, but it could turn serious," he said. The council members nodded and he continued. "We are going to hold a month long festival to make it seem as though we are celebrating. It will give us the excuse to keep our weapons on the ships and in the armory."

They all nodded at his idea and the vote was unanimously in his favor. He nodded and they started discussing the regular business.

Katara got off the boat and sighed. She was in the capital now. She looked around and found the main street. There were vendors surrounding the buildings. The buildings were old and majestic, but not as majestic as the palace at the end of the street. She gazed at it from the very beginning of the street.

Even from here, it was massive. It glowed in red. Katara just stood there and gaped.

"You have not seen the palace before?" a male voice said to her. Katara shook her head.

"I have seen it before, but not from here. I have been up close to it, but I haven't seen it at a long distance," she said. _I saw it when we were trying to invade. But even then, I never paid attention. The night Zuko and I went to challenge his sister, it was too dark to notice. It's beautiful. Just like all of his stories._

"There giving tours," the man said. Katara nodded. She started just walking down the street. She didn't know what she was going to find, but something told her to walk down the street.

_**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'm starting to really figure the plot out. I hope to have the next chapter updated sooner than this one.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Please review!!!**_


	4. Findings

_**A/N: I've got some news!**_

_**One thing: things are going to go slower than I thought that they would be. Katara and Zuko won't meet again until like chapter six. I've got to get the beginning plot set up, and I'm planning their meeting. It's going to take me a while to think of an idea. But, once I think of it, it will fester in my mind until it's perfect. That usually means that I'm going to rewrite that scene five times before I'm satisfied. But, that's just how I write.**_

Findings

Katara wandered down the street. Vendors all around her were yelling for her to buy their product. She smiled to herself when she realized that this was just like Ba Sing Se. she was enchanted with the whole sight. It was nothing like the South Pole.

Here everyone was yelling to have people buy their products. Katara winced because she couldn't think with all the yelling. She supposed that this was normal. But coming from a quiet "city" she didn't know what to do. She was surprised again at how much noise people could make when they were together. But, she had gotten used to being shocked at all these people.

Katara made it up to one of the vendors, just to see what he was selling. He was a slender man with a scar that ran down the left side of his cheek and down his neck. She stared as if she was spellbound. He grinned at her. He had an unusual set of eyes. One was almost blue where the other was golden. His eyelashes were extremely long. His hair was jet black. His nose was straight and his mouth was a hard, straight line. It seemed, by the set of his face, that it only transformed when he smiled. Katara didn't know for sure, but that was what it looked like.

"What would you like to buy today?" his chest rumbled with his deep voice. Katara shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. Katara looked around at the small trinkets on a delicate cloth. She noticed a green one. Her eyes widened. It was the exact color of Halima's eyes. She went to grab it. The man reached down and handed it to her. She looked at the beaded necklace. Each of the stones glowed in appreciation for each other. Katara glanced at the man. He seemed transfixed by the necklace. He shook his head and looked at her.

"That will be two fire coins," he said gently. Katara just gaped at him. Two fire coins were cheap. She handed him two silver coins instead. The fire coins were copper, and she didn't have any on her. Katara just grinned at his shocked look. Then, he abruptly grabbed her right wrist. He looked down at it when it was palm up. He frowned and then sighed.

"Go to the library, and hang on to this and this," he said. He handed her the necklace and a matching bracelet. "Good luck, kid." He then turned to another customer. Katara just blinked rapidly. She was pushed away by a woman.

Katara blinked and processed what the man had said. She looked around. She went down a side street, and looked up. Sure enough, the library was right in front of her. What game was this?

Katara went into the huge building. The book shelves rose into the ceiling all around her. She stared up and then her gaze became eye level again. In front of her was a huge receptionist desk. Katara walked up cautiously. An old man with long robes stood behind the desk. He was writing on something, but he looked up. He smiled at her in an encouraging way. She looked at him in a confused manner.

"I have no idea why I'm here," she said. The old man nodded. A young woman came around the corner just before he could reply. She had long blonde hair and golden eyes. She grinned at Katara.

"I've been waiting for you!" she said while smiling. Katara just stood there. The woman paused and looked at the older man. She smiled at him and he nodded. He disappeared from their sight by walking away.

"You have questions, am I right?" the woman asked her.

Katara nodded and the woman motioned for her to follow. Katara's feet came alive by their own will and followed the woman. They stopped in the way back of the library. There was dust everywhere. It was apparent that no one came back here.

"What is this?" Katara asked. The woman turned and smiled.

"You have a lot of questions about Halima, don't you?" she asked Katara.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, bracing herself for attack.

"You can't harm me in here, child," the woman said. "After I explain everything, we can have a fight. Until then, will you listen to me?" Katara just nodded. The woman sighed and pulled down an old book. She rubbed the dust off the cover of it.

"Long ago, before the Avatar was even thought of being created, the world was ruled by something majestic. There were twelve beings who ruled over twelve districts. They ruled fairly and held council when they needed too. Everything was grand until one day…" the woman flipped the page and a tear ran down her cheek. She brushed it away and continued reading.

"One day, the twelfth judge became sick. It was unconceivable. The judges were immortals who could control all of the elements. They were invincible. But the one thing that the people forgot was the fact that not even the judges were immune to evil. There was an evil force growing in the twelfth district. No one knew what it was until too late…" the woman stated.

"What was the evil? Who were these judges?" Katara asked. The woman set down that book and reached for another one. She fingered a picture. Katara looked down and saw twelve figures with long white robes. She saw a woman who had black hair and tanned skin. She pointed to her.

"Who was that?" Katara asked. She never even looked at the figure that had blonde hair in the picture. The woman's eyes widened at her.

"Why do you wish to know?" she asked. Katara looked at her exasperated.

"I saw her in a dream of mine. She said that there were things that I had to do," she said. The woman nodded. She looked at the woman in the figure and sighed.

"You know of Halima, then?" she asked. Katara nodded. The woman sighed. She came forward and pulled out yet another book. It was a very small one, though. It wasn't as thick as the other ones were. She handed it to Katara.

"You might want to read this. When you're done, come back and see me," the woman said. She waved goodbye and turned back to the front of the building.

Katara found a large lounging chair and relaxed. She opened the first page. It was written in fine handwriting.

_We have all lost. Our system of government failed. One of our own is sick. We have no idea why, but we are necessary to the survival of this planet. There is one ritual that we can do in order to save her. All of her memories of us will be erased, but at least her soul will be saved…_

_We did the ritual. She is now reincarnated. She will continue reincarnating until the end. We cannot help this, because of the cycle. She will become an Airbender first, then a waterbender, then an earthbender and finally, a firebender. She will be taught all of the bending techniques. We have required that the people learn them. We will soon erase ourselves from history…_

_It has been done. We are all separated. We have all gone to different locations to protect what was originally ours. No one will know of us. We will reserve our powers for when the people need us. Until then, we will all stay in the background._

_Sonia will protect the library._

_Jack will protect the seas._

_Kamari will protect the moon. _

_Nitara will protect the forests._

_Samuel will protect the fire helm._

_Nasira will protect the deserts._

_Gauri will protect the cities._

_Abu will protect the people of the South Pole for he is their founder._

_Amari will protect the people of the swamps._

_Kalila will protect the ancient places._

_Halima will protect nothing. She has forfeited her right to be a judge. She has gone against the code of Judges._

_Kala will be the Avatar for the rest of the days._

Katara gasped out loud. The woman came when she heard the sound. She pulled up a table and sat on it.

"Halima was the one who did the ritual," she said. She looked up at the ceiling. She shook her head.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sonia," she said. She smiled ruefully and looked around at her library. "This is the oldest library in the world. It even beats that old owl's one. I have records that even he doesn't know about. But, that's something else entirely…"

"What is this all about?" Katara asked her. Sonia let out a huge sigh.

"We all had a decision to make. Halima made hers. She sacrificed her title to save a friend. Little did we all know, she would vanish. Then, when the airbenders were about to be pulverized, she saved them too. But, that's where she needs you."

"What does that mean?" Katara asked her.

"Halima knows you. You are the one who can connect the pieces for her. She needs everything to be what it once was. You need everything to be right for her because without her, you cannot be reunited with the man you love."

"What do you mean by that?" Katara demanded.

"You must go in the path that fate has set out for you. Deny her, and she will not be pleased. Believe me, fate was telling us Judges to not let Halima go, but we did. We nearly lost her, but somehow she gained all of her powers back and more… she needs your help, young waterbender," Sonia said. "You have two pieces of her past with you… now; all you need to do is journey to her…"

Katara looked at the two pieces of jewelry. They glowed in the light. She looked up at Sonia.

"I have no idea what to do," she said. Sonia smiled.

"No one does, until it hits them. This is a journey that I cannot help you on, my dear. Halima chose you for a reason. She sees something in you that no else has realized. We need you to wake her up and to save her. She is needed," Sonia said. Katara reflected on her conversation with Halima.

"She said that she experienced what I'm experiencing with my love life," Katara said. Sonia nodded.

"I can't tell you. That is her story, not mine. What I can tell you is that she loved him very much. He loved her. But, he betrayed her. They were not fated to be together," she said sadly. Sonia looked down and then looked up into Katara's blue eyes. "You have to go. It is time for you to start your journey… you will go to the western continent. You will there search for a forest. The trees will guide you." Katara sighed and nodded. Sonia escorted her out.

Meanwhile, a woman continued on sleeping in an ancient ruin. She was surrounded by sleeping monks. The ancient ruins were located on the most western island in the world. The island where no one had ever ventured before, not even the Avatar.

_**A/N: what do you think? A twist, huh? **_

_**Well, here was where I got the idea from: the series never tells where the Avatar came from, so I thought of something. **_

_**Another thing: the journey will be kind of short, because there's something major for after the journey.**_

_**There's a rebellion that's going to come into the storyline soon… I hope. I haven't planned it out yet, but there is one coming.**_

_**I promise to update as soon as I can. **_

_**Please review!!!**_

_**I love reviews!!!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge **_


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

A lone stranger began walking up the long main street in the capital of the Fire Nation. He had golden hair and black eyes. He had a straight, strong face. He was taller than most of the people of the Fire Nation. He wore a green cape, and blue shirt and pants. He wore leather boots that laced all the way up to his knees. His stance, even though he was walking, was stalwart and intimidating. He walked briskly, and crowds dispersed to let him pass. He made it up to the main gates, and still marched on. The guards tried to stop him, but a huge wind flew them out of his way. They did not see the slight hand movement of his right hand. He frowned and followed the path up to the council chambers. He slammed his left fist on the door three times.

A young attendant came out and began shivering. The man glared down at him and spoke in a deep voice.

"Let me in to see the council," he growled. The young man seemed ready to pee his pants, but he shook his head.

"Why not?" the man growled.

"Y-Y-You don't have permission," he stuttered out. The man sighed and held up a parchment.

"Give that to the Fire Lord," he said.

"No!" the young attendant cried. The man glared at the attendant, and then flew up. He made it to the balcony above the council chambers and made his way to Zuko's room.

The man grinned down at the attendant evilly. The attendant fainted. The man made his way to a secret tunnel beside the gardens and headed up to the royal bedchambers.

Zuko stood over a map silently considering what would be his move. The rebellion was becoming more of a problem, and news had come from the Earth Kingdom. It had tersely stated that they were rebuilding and the Fire Nation could handle the problem on their own. He was silently cursing when he heard someone thunder into his rooms. He glanced up and paled.

"Hello, Prince Zuko," the man growled. Zuko just stood frozen. "It's been ten years, has it not?"

"Sir Samuel, I thought you were staying in the distant islands?" he asked. Samuel grunted and made his way over to the map. He pointed to the islands near the Earth Kingdom.

"These islands are the ones that you are having trouble with?" he asked. Zuko nodded. Samuel sighed. He then put a large scroll on the table.

"Where is the Avatar?" he asked Zuko.

"Ba Sing Se," Zuko responded. Samuel nodded. He looked up and found Sokka just staring at him.

"You are the tactician," he said without any introduction. Sokka just nodded. Samuel pointed to one of the larger islands. "There is a village here that is still loyal to the Fire Nation… there is an ancient temple there, so Kalila will help you… Nitara can come into the forest over here," he said pointing on the small island that was hosting the rebellion. "She can see what they are up to… you will want to not use that many soldiers, because you will need them at the major cities… make an elite team, and then go after the rebellion."

"What are the numbers?" Zuko asked. Sokka was just listening and watching intently. Samuel shrugged.

"Thousands. It's nothing that you can't handle," he said. Zuko frowned. Samuel answered his question. "Yeah, I'll help you. I haven't had a chance to firebend in a very long time." Zuko looked at him questioningly.

"That's your specialty?" he asked. Samuel smiled grimly.

"No, it is my life," he said. "You will see my specialty when the time comes." He grinned and rubbed his left hand. Soon, he could unleash that _power_ that had been lying dormant since Halima slept. Until then, he would protect this boy and his friends. It was his oath to Halima. The thought of seeing his old friend again was enough to keep him going. As he thought that, a gentle breeze came through the balcony and surrounded him.

Katara edged through the forest on the mainland. She was wandering and knew she was lost. She could feel a river around her somewhere, but she was too tired to sense it.

"Come with me," a low female voice said. Katara veered and gasped. There stood a woman who was covered in bark and leaves. Her hair was actually green! Her eyes danced with green mirth.

"They call me Nitara," she said. Katara gasped. "You did talk to Sonia! Good! Well, I'm here to escort you to the ancient place… the place where Halima sleeps."

"Why is this happening so fast?" Katara asked her. Nitara smiled at her.

"Halima is needed to make balance. She has been left out long enough… even though Sonia doesn't agree with that," she said. "Halima was the leader. She was the one who trained all of us, except the one who was older than her. Sonia became jealous of the power that Halima possessed. Halima knew that something was up, but she ignored it… until it was too late. Kala was the price of our misbelieving opinions…"

"_Katara… hurry…" Halima's voice rang out. _

"How do I get there?" Katara asked immediately. Nitara smiled and brought Katara right against her.

"Hang on," she said. Katara blinked…

It was an ancient temple. Everything was surrounded by trees. Lines hung from the entrance. Katara looked at Nitara. She nodded and Katara went in.

There was an altar and a meditating statue. The statue was a woman with a long white robe. Katara fingered the necklace and bracelet. She put them on the altar.

Everything around her glowed forest green. A flash of gold light shown through the temple so brightly that Katara had to close her eyes. When she opened them, Halima was standing and stretching. She smiled warmly at Katara.

"Thank you, young waterbender. I promise to show you some ancient techniques when all of this is over," she said. She raised her right hand. "People of the air… you are now free…"

Groans of happiness came before Halima muttered the last word. Her voice echoed throughout the ancient place.

"Go to your homes. You will be needed soon… you will know when you are needed," she said and snapped her fingers. All of the airbenders disappeared. Nitara came into the temple. She bowed before Halima.

"It is good to see you awake, Halima," she said. Halima smiled at Nitara. Nitara rose.

"We are needed in the Fire Nation capital… Kala is on her way there. Samuel is there, and he is calling for aid," Halima said. She looked at Nitara. "Tell Nasira to start heading toward the islands. Tell Jack to make sure that the seas stay calm. Tell Abu and Amari to get to the Fire Nation immediately. Do this without alerting Sonia, if you will."

"It is good to have you back, Commander," Nitara said before disappearing. Halima looked at Katara and smiled.

"We have to get to the capital," she said. She fingered her long robe and sighed. "I guess I need new clothes, too." Katara just nodded. Halima held her hand out. Katara took it trustingly. They transported to the capital.

Zuko was continuing to strategize with Samuel. Samuel's head perked up unexpectedly. He looked around and growled. He looked toward a corner. He suddenly grinned. A man with a huge face scar came out. His two colored eyes glowed.

"Lokesh," Samuel greeted. Lokesh nodded and looked at Zuko.

"You are the Fire Lord of prophecy," he said. Zuko looked at him confused. He looked at Samuel.

"Alert Kalila, Kamari, Gauri, and Alana," Lokesh said. Samuel looked at him in confusion. "Halima is in the city. Everyone has to be ready. She will presume command shortly." Lokesh walked toward Zuko. "Your woman is here as well…" Sokka came out of his stupor for a moment.

"Who are you guys?" he gasped. Samuel grinned.

"We're Judges, boy," he said. Sokka looked confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked. Lokesh smiled and started to explain.

"We were the force of governing before the Avatar. The Avatar is actually one of us. He just doesn't know it," he said. Samuel spoke up.

"We all protect something different. I myself protect fire. Lokesh never really had a thing to protect because he is considered the leader."

"Really?" Halima's voice rang out. She came into the room from the balcony. She wore a black tunic, pants and black leather boots. Her hair was tied back with a black cloth. "I thought I was in charge." Lokesh looked at her and glared. She glared back.

"Sonia will sense the two of you, so please stop," Samuel said. Halima backed off and looked at Zuko.

"You have the help of the twelve Judges, Fire Lord," she said. Lokesh grunted. Zuko nodded and saw Katara standing behind her. He gasped and rushed toward her. He took her in his arms. Neither of them saw Aang enter the room.

_**A/N: Well… what do you think? Little dramatic for only the fifth chapter, is what I'm thinking. I couldn't help it. I couldn't bear to see them apart any longer… for now. They won't be together for long. Besides, Sonia has to hatch her evil plan. Don't worry, I'm going to reveal her side of the evilness. She isn't the only one who's going to betray people. Another one of the twelve judges will, I just haven't figured out who yet. You all could vote on it if you want to.**_

_**Who will betray the judges?**_

_**Nitara**_

_**Amari**_

_**Gauri **_

_**Kalila**_

_**None of the above**_


	6. Revelations Continued

_**A/N: FINALLY!!! VACATION!!!!**_

_**Anyways, I have some news.**_

_**This story is going to expand more than I thought. Hehehe… my evil imagination is working wonders, and well, that means that I'm going to be writing a lot.**_

_**Aang is going to be introduced this chapter. Yay!!! Lol. That should be an interesting thing. Sokka will explain why he ran off from his wedding… hm. I'm thinking of bringing a character back from the dead because I can!!! I'm the author baby!! I can do anything, within reason.**_

_**Katara and Zuko will have some alone time. **_

_**Usual Disclaimers hold. **_

Aang just stood there stunned. Halima turned and smiled as she saw him. She bowed, as did the other judges. He was looking keenly at Katara and Zuko. Before he could say anything, though, Samuel and Halima grabbed him and took him down the hall. Lokesh followed with a reluctant Sokka. They all left Zuko and Katara alone.

Zuko finally let go of Katara and smiled at her.

"You came," he said. She smiled at him and cried into his shoulder.

"I couldn't stay away any longer," she said. "I've been putting up a front for two years. I've had enough."

"You do know that Aang just saw us," Zuko stated. Katara nodded. She looked at him tenderly.

"He will understand. He's Aang," she said. Zuko however had his doubts.

Down the hall, Aang was being restrained by Halima. He struggled against her psych restraints, but he couldn't budge. Lokesh laughed heartily.

"Do you honestly think that you can get out of those bonds?" he asked Aang. Aang struggled, and Halima lessened. She smiled as she let him go. He had calmed down, but not that much.

"We're here to talk to you," Samuel said. Aang glared at him.

"I don't want to talk to outcasts," he said. Halima laughed.

"That coming from an outcast himself," she said. A long spiral of water immediately was shot at Halima, but not from Aang. Halima flicked her hand and the water was sent back.

"That's not fair!" a male voice complained from the neighboring rooftop. They all turned and saw a young man with long black hair and dancing blue eyes hop down from the rooftop. He wore a light blue tunic and dark blue trousers and boots. He looked like Sokka, but he had more experience etched in his face. Halima raised her eyebrow. Next to the young man, a young girl with green clothing appeared. She smiled and smelled of grime. Her brown hair was mussed with something green. Her red eyes glowed with mischief, just like the young man's.

"You two haven't wasted any time getting here," Halima said. They both put their fists together and bowed at Halima. She and Lokesh exchanged a secret look. Lokesh nodded and Halima smiled.

"Abu, Amari, you remember the Avatar," she said. Both of the waterbenders just stared at Aang.

"She's changed," Abu whispered to Amari.

"Well, duh, of course she has. She don't remember us, though. Well, we can remind her of the pranks later," Amari whispered back.

"Nuh-uh. The boss is back. Both bosses are back. We gots to behave," Abu whispered. Amari shrugged.

"When has that stopped us before?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I can't remember when it did," he said. Halima cleared her throat. They both looked up. She smiled.

"I have questions for all of you," she said, her white teeth glistening. "First one is why none of you besides Samuel and Nitara defended me." Abu and Amari contemplated their answers. Then, they looked at Lokesh.

"'Cause he told us not to," they both said in unison, pointing their fingers at Lokesh. He grinned menacingly. Halima looked at him in question.

"You know the rules," he said. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Sonia was getting to close. You knew that. We had to do something." She lifted her right eyebrow. Her left one was in normal position. "I'll tell you more later." She grunted and went back to business.

"We have a problem. One of the districts is under attack," Halima said. She drew out a very old map and pointed to the islands. "Who's in charge of this district?" she said. Abu looked at the area and froze. He looked at Halima.

"That's the thirteenth district," he said. Lokesh and Halima groaned in unison. Halima rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going," Lokesh said. Halima regarded him in amusement.

"He's your teacher," she said.

"He's yours too," Lokesh shot back. Then he grinned. "He's your father. You should deal with him."

"No way," Halima said. "He won't talk to me. He likes you."

"Hell, no he doesn't. Xavier's your problem. Not mine," Lokesh said. Halima glared at him. She sighed.

"He won't like Kalila going into his territory," she said. She put her finger on the farthest island. "This is the weak point. If we can cover that point, then the rebellion will be squashed."

"The boy won't do that," Lokesh said. "There's a village on the main island that needs protecting. That's where he'll send his soldiers. We have to make up for the lack of talent."

"We don't lack talent," Samuel grumbled.

"You do," Amari said. Abu snickered. Samuel glared at both of them.

"Three thousand years wasn't enough time away from you two," he growled. He then looked at Aang. "What are your thoughts on this?" Aang looked at him confused. Samuel rolled his eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let Zuko handle his own problems. He created this mess, let him clean it up," Aang retorted. Sokka gaped at him.

"My sister has been with you for two years because that was what you wanted out of her! This is the first time in her life that she's looking out for her own happiness! And you want to rip them apart! I don't think so! Avatar or not, you will not get in-between my sister and her happiness! Even if Zuko is Fire Nation, he loves my sister, and will take care of her! You two were over a long time ago, Aang! You're just too stubborn to see it!" Sokka cried. Aang glared at him.

"This coming from the guy that walked out on Suki, the night before his wedding?" aang asked. Sokka froze up.

"Yeah, I walked out on her. She survived because she realized that she didn't really love me," he said. "I am in love with someone else. I always have been, always will be. Suki is in love with someone else too. So, I couldn't bear to see her suffer. She needed to be free."

"Who are you in love with?" Aang spat. Halima looked up and grinned.

"About time a true waterbender entered the palace," she called out. Mist settled over the hallway. A woman in a long black robe was walking up slowly. She had long silver hair and jet black eyes. She had tan skin that accented her hair. She smiled gently and bowed before Lokesh and Halima.

"I am sorry that I am late," she said. She looked at Halima. "It is good to see you, old friend." Halima went to her and they hugged.

"Kamari, we will have to catch up later," she whispered into her friend's ear. Kamari nodded.

"Things are not what they seem," she said. Halima smiled and nodded. She looked over the wall and into the courtyard. Kamari looked with her. She and Halima both exchanged looks.

"When?" Halima asked. Kamari just stood.

"Soon," she said. "They are planning it even now." Kamari allowed Halima to enter her mind…

_Kamari stood on the edge of the Southern Pole, watching ten of the twelve get together. She put her hand to the ice, and listened to the conversation._

"_We have to get rid of her," Sonia cried. Nitara and Nasira protested. Sonia put a hand up. "She has done the unthinkable. She has betrayed our code." Lokesh, without a scar, shook his head._

"_I am not going to be a part of this. I will not betray my comrade," he said. Samuel nodded and they both left the meeting. Abu and Amari looked at each other._

"_We can't betray her," they both said. Nitara and Nasira nodded also. Jack looked at Kalila. Kalila glared at Sonia._

"_I will not betray my mentor," she said. She looked to Jack. Jack shook his head._

"_She's put us through hell," he said. Kalila looked sympathetically at her mate._

"_I won't betray her," she said. Gauri came up behind her._

"_Neither will I," Gauri stated. "I will not betray my friend. Kamari won't, either."_

"_Kamari is a weak-minded imbecile!" Sonia cried. Gauri looked at her pathetically._

"_Why are you going to do this?" she asked. Sonia glared at her._

"_She has tortured me long enough," Sonia said._

"_It's a power struggle," Kalila said. "You are jealous. Halima has our loyalty and has the most power, so you're jealous."_

"_C'mon," Gauri said. "We've got to meet up with the others." Kalila nodded and looked at the two Judges with apathy._

"_When she finds out that you two did this, she's going to go crazy," she said. Gauri nodded silently._

"_Who can stop us?" Sonia stated with triumph. "Xavier? That old fool is senile. He will never do anything that would interrupt his retirement."_

Halima glared and looked at Kamari.

"Do we?" she asked her old friend. Kamari just looked around at all the Judges and nodded.

"They weren't Judges, anyways," Kamari said. "They were not nominated and approved by Junius." Halima rolled her eyes. She patted Kamari on the back. They both smiled and went to the group.

"So, now that you two are done with your sorority meeting, can we get back to business?" Lokesh snapped. Halima came over and glared at him.

"We can finish this anytime," she said, speaking of something else. He glowered at her.

"I've waited three thousand years, I can wait a bit longer," he said. She smiled evilly.

"Then keep waiting," she said. She looked at Samuel.

"Go to the ancient city. Wake them up," she said. She passed him a huge golden key. He looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, we have to," she said. She looked at Abu and Amari. "The both of you will go to the library. Have fun." They squealed in delight. Halima looked at Kamari.

"I'll deal with that problem," she said, looking out to the sea. "I will get Kalila and Nitara to go to the temple. They'll know what to do."

After all of the Judges disappeared to do their jobs, Lokesh and Halima glanced at Sokka and Aang. Halima smiled gently as she felt Kala's presence settle over her.

"We have to talk, airbender," she said. Aang glared at her.

"What do I have to talk to you about?" he asked. She smiled and handed him a wind token.

"A friend of yours told me to hand that to you," she said. Aang paled and looked up at her confusingly. "It is true that the Fire Nation went to the temples, but they did not hurt your people. Your people were put into a sleeping trance for one hundred years, like the one that you put yourself in."

"Why?" Aang croaked out. Halima smiled wistfully.

"I was just repaying an old debt," she said. "I had told a friend that I would watch her territory. Now, she's back, and I don't have to." Halima looked at Sokka. "The one you love is coming soon. I promise." Sokka just nodded. Halima looked at Lokesh. "It's time to find him."

Lokesh just nodded and grunted. They both looked at Sokka and Aang. "The rebellion will take place within a month. Plan your course of action, and we will follow you. For now, we take our goodbyes."

They both walked out of the palace set on finding the man that could determine the fate of the world.

Zuko and Katara watched Lokesh and Halima walk down the courtyard. Katara looked up at Zuko.

"What do you know about the Judges?" she asked him. He smiled.

"I know that there are twelve of them. Two currently sleep. Sonia and Jack are imposters… Halima and Lokesh are the leaders because they are the oldest. Samuel and Kamari are their seconds," he said. "They all have a particular ability… and that the twelfth member is the Avatar." Katara nodded.

"What do they want?" she asked him. Zuko grinned.

"They want peace," he said. She smiled and they watched the two leaders start out on their journey to find their leader. "But I do know that we have to plan for this rebellion. Something is coming… I feel it in my bones. That something isn't good, and the only thing we can do is work together to stop it…"

"It'll be worse than your father," Katara said. Zuko nodded.

_**A/N: Well, that was certainly an interesting chapter. Can I tell you that this stuff just falls out of my brain? I actually did not plan any of this… Hehehe… but, well, that's what happens, I guess.**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think. I love reviews. And I'll see you next time!!**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge.**_


	7. Battles and Conclusions

_**A/N: This is going to be the final chapter. Everything is going to be done all in one swoosh. Hope you have enjoyed this story. I'm working on another idea, in my head, for Zutara. Well, thank you for reading and let's get on with the story!**_

Plans in Action and Old Enemies settle Fights

Halima sat in a tree branch far up from the ground. She examined the grounds and looked down. Lokesh was standing, keeping watch from the ground. He looked up and motioned that it was clear. She nodded and looked up to the sky. She saw the black clouds hovering over the mountain that they had to climb. She sighed and jumped down to the ground. She looked at Lokesh and shook her head.

"We're going to have a journey ahead of us," she said. He nodded silently. He ran his fingers around his scar as he considered the plan.

"How did you get that scar?" Halima asked him absently. He smiled grimly.

"I was in the library one day. Sonia didn't want anyone to see the documents that you had left," he said laughing hoarsely. "She came right up behind me and used her lightning. I was out before I could take one breath. When I woke up, I had this scar on my eye." Halima just shook her head. She looked up the mountain and had an epiphany.

"Go back to the boy," she said to him. Lokesh looked at her. "The Avatar will need your help. The Fire Lord and his lady will need your help. I need to do this alone. I will see you soon. Until then, you are in charge… they won't have time to have their festival. Strategize and get the job done without hurting the mortals. It's time to unleash our abilities." He nodded and disappeared. She looked up the mountain and pictured her old home. She teleported and went to see her father.

Zuko and Katara had made their way to the island. The island was a jungle. There was a single village in the middle. Every type of animal lived on the island in peace. Everyone lived in peace, but it was a section of the world that had never been tainted by war. Until now, that is. Everything had changed when one of the Judges had betrayed the others. They had set everything up for the festival. Abu and Amari appeared next to them. They both smiled evilly as they glanced about the island.

"Remember what we did last time?" Abu asked Amari. She nodded, laughing a little. They had "accidentally" burned the whole village to the ground. The locals had not been pleased. What could they do about it?

"Do you think they remember us?" Amari asked lightly. Abu shook his head. It had been over one hundred years since they had even seen the island. Abu looked toward the farthest island, and saw the mainland beyond that. His gift was extensive sight. Amari had sensitive hearing. The two together were some of the best trackers in the world. She looked up and looked at Abu.

"What do you see?" she asked. He squinted and looked at her.

"Lokesh has turned around and is coming here. Halima is going on ahead to find Xavier and Junius," he said. Amari nodded and turned to the two royals. She smiled and took all ten boxes. That was the other ability of the Judges. Each had super strength. She smiled and carried the materials to the village. Abu stayed and was lookout.

When Amari got to the village, Kalila and Kamari were already waiting. Nitara stood by the plants and was talking to a gardener.

"Nitara!" Katara yelled out. Nitara looked up and grinned her easy grin. She hugged Katara and smiled easily. She nodded to Zuko and smiled tenderly as she saw Samuel behind him. Her grin grew wider when she saw a blue haired woman behind him. Nitara let go of Katara and ran over to the woman. The woman smiled and hugged Nitara. Nitara turned to Samuel. He nodded and went to the blue haired woman. He gripped her hand tightly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked at Katara.

"My name is Nasira," she said. Katara nodded. Nasira looked at Katara and nodded. She grinned at Nitara as Abu and Amari pulled pranks on the locals.

"They will be banned from this island now," she said. Nitara shook her head.

"I don't want to baby-sit them this time around," she said. "I had five hundred years with them. Five hundred years was more than enough. They are rascals that can only be controlled by Halima." Nasira nodded. Samuel scowled as he noticed the darkening sky.

"Sonia and Jack are already on the move," he said. "Where are Kalila and Kamari?"

"We're here," Kamari's voice rang out. Beside her walked the black haired version of her. They both bowed to Katara, and looked at Samuel.

"What do we do?" Kalila asked. Samuel shrugged his shoulders. Lokesh suddenly appeared before them. He looked at Katara and Zuko.

"I want you two to remain hidden," he said. "You two are the key for our future. We need you to survive this fight…" he looked at all of the gathered Judges. "Samuel, you will stay by me. Kalila and Kamari go to the shore and wait for Jack. Halima said that you could use all of your abilities. Nasira and Nitara you two should start fortifying this village. Jungle combat is your specialty, Nitara… you can unleash your firebending, both of you.

"Abu and Amari, you two are the lookouts. Tell us when they get here. Go into the high trees. Make yourselves hidden," he said. He looked to Samuel. Gauri appeared beside Samuel. "You two will protect the village. Nitara will be your fighting partner, Gauri. Nasira and Samuel will be paired up."

"What about you?" Gauri asked him. Lokesh smiled grimly.

"I have to prepare for the two old ones," he said. He went into a local grocery shop. He got supplies for a meal and started cooking. He hummed as he made some hearty meat soup. Everyone went on their business though.

Aang was getting to the one of the air temples when he was pulled into his subconscious. Time had paused around him, and he was going to talk to someone. He appeared in a grassy field and looked around. A young woman with long sable colored hair stood by a lone tree in the middle of the field. She had a light pink dress on and a pink ribbon that drew back her hair from her face. She smiled at Aang kindly. He felt at peace without knowing why.

"So, you are the current Avatar," she said. Her voice flowed like the smoothest creek in the universe. She smiled and motioned for him to join her. She sat down on the ground and he came with her. She smiled and nodded. She looked into his gray eyes. She had the exact color. She smiled and shook her head.

"Why are you turning your back against the Judges?" she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? The Judges haven't done anything for me," he said. She smiled ruefully.

"But they have," she said. "They are responsible for the existence of the Avatar. After all, it was one of their dying who made the foundations for the Avatar legacy." Aang looked at her confused. She sighed.

"One of the Judges was sick," she said. "Another Judge told her that she could save her. It would be at a price. The dying Judge would never remember anyone, unless something happened to trigger it. She would never have immortality, unless she found a loophole. She would never see any of them again. But she would save the world many times. She would be the Judge that none of them could be. She would be the one that could be a part of the people. She would be the one that was the chosen."

"Wait- What do you mean?" Aang asked. The woman sighed. She smiled at the tree and then looked at Aang.

"I am you," she said. "I am the one who started the Avatar cycle." Kala smiled as memories flooded her mind. She frowned at her last memories.

"_Halima," she begged. "Help me. I can't stand this pain anymore."_

_Halima looked at her and cried. She cried on Kala's shoulder for ten minutes. When she finally gave up her tears, she looked at Kala._

"_If I do what I have in mind, you won't remember any of us," she said. She was particularly noting Kala's relationship with Junius. Kala had just nodded as she felt the pain intensify. Halima looked solemn as she explained. _

"_There's a way to transfer your soul and make it be useful throughout eternity. You will be the Judge that none of us ever could be. You would be the one who would go through many lives and save millions. You will be the one who would be a part of the people. The only thing is that you will lose your current existence," she said and smiled sadly. "I will miss you, my friend. Always remember, they are a part of you, not you of them. You will always be a Judge." She put a hand on Kala's head and smiled sadly. Kala had just nodded. That was the last memory that she had._

_She had slowly drifted off to a final sleep._

"She sacrificed everything for me," she said. She looked at Aang and then asked him, "So, why are you not back helping her?" Aang just shrugged his shoulders. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Fine," she said. She looked around and found a long golden sword and its sheath. She wrapped it around her waist and it made her glow. She smiled at all of the past Avatars that appeared.

"You do not need me anymore," she said. She looked at the current Avatar, and smiled. "Thank you for showing me the light." She disappeared from the valley. Aang came awake and found that someone was holding him in the middle of the air. He looked and saw the pink dress. Kala smiled at him and teleported him to the air temple. She smiled down at him and wished him a good journey.

"The earthbender will treat you well," she said. He looked at her shocked. She smiled and went to help her friends.

Kamari and Kalila stood on the beach. Both didn't look at each other, just at the ocean. The water moving in and out told them how close Jack was to the island.

"We have to prepare for the fight ahead," Kalila said. Kamari just nodded. She kept her focus on the battle, and not what Kalila said. She was focusing on the moment she would have to deal the final blow to her ex-lover's heart. She thought of nothing else since she saw Halima. Seeing her old teacher was a wake up call. The last couple of thousand years have been lonely without her. She had always known what to say, even if she herself did not know that.

"Hey, sis, what are you going to do when this is all over?" Kalila asked Kamari. Kamari thought about it for a minute. She looked at Kalila and grinned.

"I'm going to get my fishing boat and go to the Northern Water Tribe," she said. "I need a break before I train the future Fire Lady's children to both fire and water bend at the same time."

"That sounds good," Kalila said. "I've got a private beach waiting for me in the Earth Kingdom."

"Set up your chakra," Kamari said to Kalila. "Your chakra has to be perfectly alligned for this attack to work." Kalila nodded. Kamari felt the ocean tremble. She looked up and saw a man lunge at her. She kicked the air and a huge wave went after him. The man easily dodged it. Kalila punched upward and the water flew. She sent sand up as well. The man dodged the water, but sand got in his eyes. Kamari didn't even take time to blink as she generated lightning. The lightning hit the man right in the chest. He went down onto the ground.

"That was too easy," Kalila said. Kamari nodded. Kalila bent down and examined the body. As soon as she touched it, it turned to water. She cursed heavily. "It was a water clone." Kamari sat in midair and grinned. Her eyes flashed when they looked at Kalila. Kalila gasped. All of her chakra gates were open.

That was Kamari's ability. She could handle any of the elements and she would combine them in martial art moves. She would just move and the elements would come. It was a honed instinct. Halima had brought it out severely in their training sessions. She had told Kamari to never let her full instincts loose. Halima had said that there would be a time that she had too, and she would be there to help clean up the mess. Halima had promised and when she gave her word, she kept it no matter what.

Kamari sighed and let everything go. She reached behind her and brought out her two machetes.

Gauri stood by Nitara. Both women had expressions of preparation written on their faces. They were surveying the southern village gate with apprehension. It was the weak spot in the village, so Nitara and Gauri decided to protect it. Gauri looked at Nitara.

"When this is over, we are buying a house on a beach and getting married," she said. Nitara laughed. Gauri looked at her and smiled tenderly. "You and I have got to stop being separated. It's time that we announced to everyone that we're a couple."

"They already know," Nitara said. Gauri looked at her questioningly. "Halima said that she approved of us a long time ago." Gauri's jaw dropped. "Besides, she wanted me to wait until she got back to ask you to marry me." Gauri blushed. She took Nitara's hand and smiled lovingly. They both became alert when they saw the rebel troops coming to the village.

"Nasira!" Nitara yelled. "They're starting to come!" Now, she touched the ground. Plants started springing up everywhere. Gauri earth bended and sent the plants at the soldiers. They both grinned and started fighting.

On the other side of the village, Lokesh was still cooking the soup. It was a little too spicy in his opinion, but that was how Xavier liked it. He smiled as he stirred it more. A soldier tried sneaking up on him, but Lokesh sent him flying with earth bending. He was humming to himself as he continued to add spices.

"Samuel," he said. "Watch your stance."

Samuel smiled as he shortened his fire shots and took out twice as many soldiers. His count was up to fifty when he looked at Nasira. She kept kicking fire into the faces of the soldiers. She grinned at him.

"I hate earthbenders," she said. He smiled and reached out for her. She jumped and he hurled her around in a circle. She did a fire spin and smiled when she landed. She put one foot to the ground and sand came up. She did a roundhouse kick and sent shards of glass everywhere. She smiled in happiness as the rest of the soldiers fell.

"There are more coming," Lokesh said. Nasira groaned and Samuel smiled in delight. Lokesh, being satisfied with the soup, tapped one finger on the ground. "But they'll be occupied for a while. Have some soup." Samuel just shook his head and brought out a very large ax. Nasira smiled and sat down to eat. She banged a fist against the ground and two long strips of cloth came up. She took her boots off and started wrapping her feet. She took the cloths and wrapped them around her whole right foot. She took another two cloths and did the same to her left foot. Lokesh grinned and tapped her foot.

"Keep it straight when you do your kicks," he said. "You use too much energy when you do your roundhouse kicks. Keep them light. The lighter the kick, the more the impact of fire." She nodded and looked at him. "Try doing a spin kick when you can touch the ground in an instant. That will bring more glass shards in your arsenal."

"Thank you, master," she said. He just nodded. He gave a bowl to her with a spoon. The bowl had soup in it. She smiled when she ate. He just nodded and then suddenly looked up.

Halima stood in front of a simple log cabin. She grinned and opened the door. A middle aged man stood in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace to the northern wall. There was a kitchen on the eastern side. Two beds on the western. The door was on the southern side. He had white hair and sparkling green eyes. Halima ran up and hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"What do you need, my child?" he asked her. She drew away and pointed to the old map. He nodded in understanding. He smiled at her with sympathy.

"I cannot help you," he said. She dropped her gaze and he continued to explain. "It is not my place anymore. My duty to the Judges has been over a very long time. But, you will need the weapons."

"Father, why are you saying this?" she asked him. He just shook his head. She just shook her head and looked out the window. "I can't do this by myself."

"But you can," Junius said. She looked up and saw a young man with long brown hair and black eyes. "You always could. You led them without worry just a couple of days ago. Why can't you lead them now?"

"I don't know who is going to betray me," she said. Junius nodded in contemplation. Xavier looked at her.

"Foretelling is not your strong suit," he said. "Hone your instincts. Let them loose. You will find the answer." She shook her head.

"I can't let my instincts loose again," she said. "I just can't." She closed her eyes. Visions came over her and she gasped. She let everything go. Then, she knew.

When she awoke, her father pulled her up. He took her to the wall above the fireplace. He withdrew to long swords and handed them to her. She sheathed them and looked at him.

"You will do fine," he said. She nodded and looked at Junius. He had his bow around his waist and smiled.

"I'm going with you," he said. "I have to see the traitors and bring justice to the Judges." Halima nodded and looked at her father. He gave her one last piece of advice.

"Remember what the Elders taught you," he said. She nodded and then teleported to the island with Junius.

Lokesh held two bowls for when Halima and Junius appeared before him. Junius shook his head. Halima said, "Save it for later."

Junius smelled out both Abu and Amari. He smiled and went to join them. He was a great shot and even greater when it was from a distance. Halima unsheathed her swords and walked down to the beach. Lokesh sat on the ground, still eating soup. He sighed and found his staff. He whirled it around and created a huge gust of wind.

He smiled in pleasure. Today was going to be a good day for a battle.

Amari stood in one of the trees that overlooked the whole island. She closed her eyes and listened t everything on the island. She heard when Halima came down the path and waved up at them.

Abu saw everything. He was watching the fighting going on in the village and at the beach. He strung his bow just in case it was needed in the battle. Amari smiled and spoke to him.

"What are we going to do after this?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Go back to the Southern Water Tribe," he said. She nodded. "It's time to go home." She nodded. They both welcomed Junius into the group.

"Hey," Abu said. "Now we have the whole tracking team back together. We've got the eyes, ears and nose." Abu could see anything at any distance. Amari could hear anything. Junius could smell out anything in the real world, or the spirit world.

"What was the deal with Halima and Kala, anyways?" Amari asked Junius. Junius sighed.

"Halima had thought that Kala was sick. So, Halima being Halima, she put Kala to sleep in order to alleviate the pain. She didn't know that Kala was in love with Lokesh. Lokesh, as we all know, only had eyes for Halima," he said. "That's what started Sonia. In her mind, if Kala couldn't have Lokesh, then no woman should. That's why she gave him the scar."

"Poor Halima," Abu commented. Amari nodded.

"At least Kala has done good things as the Avatar. She is the core of the Avatar, isn't she?" she asked Junius. Junius shook his head.

"She was more like the start up battery," he said. Amari nodded. Abu smirked.

"Hey, Junius," Abu said. "You want to come with us to the Southern Pole when we're done?"

"I would like that," Junius said. Amari blushed.

Halima brought the swords in front of her in a triangle. She slashed them down to her sides. There was a tornado that headed to the beach. All of the clones were instantly destroyed. She took one of the swords and slashed it on the ground. The earth shook. Halima smiled in anticipation. She went toward the beach and saw both Zuko and Katara fighting random rebel soldiers that were scouting. She smiled and put her swords back. She took one hand and waved it away from her body softly. A breeze went and paralyzed the enemy for a brief second. She kicked the ground with her foot and the ground where the soldiers stood shook.

She then went and came right up behind them. She knocked two out and Katara and Zuko handled the rest. She smiled softly and touched both of their shoulders.

"You have to get to safety," she said. She looked at one of the smaller islands. "The island over there is safe. That's where you'll go. Tell your brother and his girl that everything will be fine." She was finished and teleported them to the island that she indicated. She didn't need them here when she unleashed all of her power.

Katara cried out when she appeared on the other island. It didn't matter that all of the villagers were there. It didn't matter that Zuko was right next to her. She was furious that she couldn't help with the fight. She looked at Zuko, but he had his mouth open in amazement. She looked at where he was looking and paled.

Sokka was shaved and smiling, and was looking into blue eyes that caressed his with happiness. He was smiling in happiness. Long white hair accented the girl's face.

"Yue," Katara said. She felt tears coming down her cheeks. "How?" Yue smiled as her friend touched her face.

"Kamari," she said. "Kamari knew that I was anxious about Sokka. She knew that the moon spirit owed her a favor."

Sokka was looking at her with suck love that Katara shut up and hugged Zuko tightly.

Kamari was battling Jack when Halima came down to the beach. She looked at Kalila, who was busy battling most of the clones. Halima watched as Kamari blended her moves together. Every kick brought up salt water into Jack's face. Every punch brought fire into his chest. She was only using the two elements she was really comfortable with. Kalila was twisting her body so that she could earth bend and water bend at the same time. She had really mastered her ability and was pronouncing it herself. Halima felt a presence behind her and turned. She gasped in surprise.

"So, tell me," Sonia said. She turned to Kala. "I guess that she wasn't expecting this." Halima shook her head.

"How long?" she asked. Before Kala could answer, Halima answered. "That night that Lokesh told me that he was going to leave me." She looked at Kala and shook her head sadly.

"I love him," Kala said. "He and I were supposed to spend an eternity together." Halima felt one tear go down her cheek.

"That's why you came to me that night. That's why you told me you were sick. You told me that you were heartbroken," she said. She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She looked at Sonia. "You were the one who gave him the scar." Sonia smiled.

"If she couldn't have him, then you couldn't either," she said. She smiled menacingly. "I was supposed to be the head of the Judges, not you. You always got ahead of everyone. You were Xavier's daughter. Everyone looked up to you. The Elders talked to you privately. No one could talk to them at all, and you were talking to them _privately_. That was unfair on all accounts." Halima sighed.

"Look, you don't have to involve the others," Halima said. "I'm here. You can do whatever you want." She looked out at the beach. "Let them go."

"Of course, you want your apprentices to have a break. But, I think Kamari should join us," Sonia said. Halima put one hand up.

"Kamari has nothing to do with you and me," she said. "Kamari is left out of this." She frowned at Sonia. Sonia smiled evilly as Lokesh came to stand by Halima. She looked up at him and they had a silent conversation.

_Everyone's evacuated,_ his look told her. She nodded, and he continued. _I'm sorry that everything didn't work out._

_It's all right, _she replied. He nodded and looked at her more intently. She shook her head.

_I'm not going to forgive you for this that easily,_ she said.

"That house that you were looking at," he said. "It's ours after this." She nodded and looked at Kala. Kala was looking at Lokesh mournfully.

"You told me that you would wait for me," she said. Lokesh looked at her confused.

"I wasn't talking to you when I said that. Halima was standing right next to you," he said. He looked at Kala intensely. "You're the reason why she had to run. You were the reason why the Elders turned her into a powerless immortal." He started to advance on her to hit her, but Halima held her hand out. She stopped him and turned to her father who had suddenly appeared.

"The two that have been impersonating as Judges are here," she said tonelessly. Xavier nodded and came up to Kala and Sonia. He smiled at them both.

"I have need of two servants," he said. "Come." They both obeyed unwillingly. Halima sighed and Lokesh brought her into his arms.

"Leave the meddling for the mortals," he said. She smiled and nodded. Halima kept her face near his chest and just sighed in relief.

"Are we done fighting?" she asked. Lokesh nodded and hugged her tighter to him.

Four years later, Katara and Zuko were in the private garden talking. Her belly was round with their third child. Every couple of minutes, Zuko would run his hand over her belly. He would do that just to make sure that everything was fine. Katara had had complications with the second child. He made her as comfortable as she could stand with this one. She wasn't allowed to do anything that was out of proportion for him. If he thought that it was strenuous, he would demand to do it himself. He would smile at her and just start doing random chores around their rooms. He would never allow her to bend over. He would never allow her to carry more than ten pounds. If she did, he would find out somehow.

"Can you believe that it's been four years?" she asked him. He shook his head. Their first child, Kami, was sitting under the huge willow tree. Beside him, Halima stood tending to her old friend. She would hum and the tree would dance to her tune. Lokesh would smile quietly and lean against the trunk. Halima had a slightly plump frame now. She was only two months pregnant, but she was ready to have a child. She had laughed when Katara had asked if it was her first.

"No," Lokesh had said. "The twins were our first." Katara's jaw had dropped. Halima had hummed to herself and had let Kami come up on her shoulders. Their son was already learning how to water bend. He was starting fire bending, but Lokesh was easing him into it. Lokesh had smiled and told Zuko that the kid had talent, he just had to learn one first. The second one learned was normally the stronger.

Aang had forgiven them. He was consumed with the rebuilding of the air temples and of the monks. He and Toph were seeing each other. It was getting serious, but Toph wasn't going to rush anything. Sokka was having the time of his life. He was with the Northern Water Tribe now. He and Yue had everyone on their feet when they came walking into the village. He had married her within those two weeks. He now had three children, a fourth on the way. Zuko always teased him.

"I know what you're doing the majority of the time," he would say. Sokka would look at him and then reply, "Yeah, well, I'm not the one who almost got killed by the Avatar." Katara would laugh. Zuko would glower for an hour. Life was good. Every now and again, Katara and Zuko would have fights. They would argue, both being the stubborn ones that they were, and then apologize to each other. She never allowed his temper in the house. If he even started to loose it, she would tell him where to put it. He would never allow her to mother him. They made the perfect couple. Sometimes it scared her that she felt comfortable with him.

They had their hands full. Everything was going so well, that Katara wanted to cry half the time. Halima would smile and say that there would always be good times.

As usual, she was right. Katara had Zuko by her side. That was all that she needed.

Halima looked at Lokesh and smiled.

"We did well, didn't we?" she asked. He nodded and hugged her from behind.

"I wonder what our next descendants will be like," he said. She smiled and looked at Katara. She smiled.

"She definitely takes after her mother's side of the family," she said. Lokesh laughed.

"Well, being our descendant, she should," he said. She nodded and then looked at Zuko.

"He looks exactly like Samuel once did," she said. He laughed softly.

"That wouldn't be the thing to say to Samuel," he said and kissed her on the cheek. She looked thoughtful for one minute, and then a huge grin crossed her face. He nodded.

The next couple of years were going to be fun, Halima had the feeling.

_**A/N: Yeah, not much Zutara action, but I had to get this long story out. That's it for this one. It's done. It's finished. Well, what did you think of the super long chapter?**_

_**Thank you for reading this, I hope that you enjoyed the story. It was a pleasure to write. **_

_**Until next time**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


End file.
